


Concealed Weapons

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Cats, Detectives, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Partnership, Pets, Police, Police Procedural, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has a rather too close encounter of the furred kind.





	Concealed Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Claws / Clause / Claus’.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

“I don’t like dogs,” Dee insisted as he and Ryo headed back to their car. “They have sharp teeth and claws, and they bite.”

“So do cats, but you like them,” Ryo pointed out.

“Cats are different. They’re soft and furry, they purr, and anyway, they can put their claws away; dogs can’t. Cat’s don’t chase people either.” He glanced back at the house they’d just left, relieved to be out of there. The woman’s dog had been giving him funny looks the entire time they were talking to her; it was a miracle he’d got out in one piece.

“It wasn’t even a big dog!” Ryo laughed. “Just an overweight Jack Russell.”

“I don’t care; it was a dog, and dogs don’t like me. Give me a cat any day. Always thought I’d like to have one as a pet.”

As luck would have it, the owner of the next house they went to was a cat lover. There we at least a dozen cats living with her, draped over the furniture, purring. Dee and Ryo sat on the sofa once the woman had cleared a space for them, but the cats came back almost immediately, seeking warm laps to curl up on.

“You like cats,” the woman said, smiling approvingly.

“Love them,” Dee agreed, stroking a large calico that had settled beside him, and the silver-grey tabby on his lap. “I’m thinking of gettin’ one myself.”

“They’re beautiful creatures.” Ryo was scratching behind the ears of a black and white cat, which was purring loudly. 

“That’s good. I can’t abide people who don’t like cats.”

They questioned the woman about her neighbour, who had turned up murdered the night before, but she wasn’t able to tell them much, just that he was a quiet man who liked cats but kept to himself. She hadn’t seen him since the previous morning when he left for work. “He works in the city I think, but I’m not sure exactly where. An office of some kind, I suppose. He always wears a suit and carries a briefcase.”

The briefcase hadn’t been with or near the body when he’d been found, so they got a description of it, thanked the woman, and prepared to leave. That was when Dee’s problems started. The grey tabby seemed to take exception to being moved off his lap, and he gritted his teeth as four sets of claws were unsheathed and driven deep into his thighs. “Ow!”

“Naughty boy!” the woman admonished, picking the cat up herself and, Dee suspected, taking several chunks of his flesh with it. “The nice detective has to go now.” She smiled up at Dee. “Sorry about that. Sometimes he gets a bit over affectionate with people he really likes.”

“No problem.” Dee forced a smile. “Thank you for your time.” He hustled out of the house, down the path and into their car in double quick time, shutting the door firmly behind him.

“What was that you were saying before about cats being able to put their claws away?” Ryo teased, sliding behind the wheel.

“The only problem with that is when they put them out again. I should arrest the damn thing for carryin’ concealed weapons!” Dee winced, plucking at his trouser legs. “I’m bleeding! My legs are full of holes!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have let the cat on your lap in the first place. Let’s get back to the precinct; then you can clean up and slap on a few Band Aids.”

“Yeah. Thanks, bud.”

“So, d’you still want to get a cat?”

Dee scowled at his partner. “Are you kiddin’? All animals are evil! I think I’ll just get myself a houseplant; they’re way less dangerous.”

The End


End file.
